


No Distractions- Colin Ritman Imagine

by heyitstay18



Category: Bandersnatch - Fandom, Black Mirror, Will Poulter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, colin ritman imagine, will poulter imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 20:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitstay18/pseuds/heyitstay18
Summary: The reader and Colin work together, but don't seem to get along.





	No Distractions- Colin Ritman Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! After the longest hiatus known to man (seriously, it’s been about 3 years now) I decided to come back with a brand new imagine for you all. After seeing Bandersnatch and watching Will Poulter kill it on screen, I was hit with a wave of inspiration. I had also asked if anyone would be interested in a Colin Ritman imagine and the response was overwhelming, so here we are!
> 
> Also, a special thanks to all of you have who have stuck with me for all of these years. I love you all and you inspire me everyday. The hiatus is over, so without further ado, enjoy!

When you had first applied for a job at Tuckersoft, you did so in hopes of working amongst the company’s best and brightest game developers. As an aspiring video game creator yourself, you knew this would be an amazing opportunity and hopefully get you moving in the right direction. While the job itself was entry level as a personal assistant for Mr. Thakur, you just had a feeling that this was your in. However, with you now 2 months into the job, you couldn’t help but think you had made the wrong decision.

Most of your day was spent running around the office collecting papers, filling out various forms of paperwork, and going on coffee runs. It definitely was not what you had first had in mind, but you knew the fact that you could even put Tucekrsoft on your resume was a big deal. Mr. Thakur himself was a nice man, if not a bit spacey. He was very kind and always very thankful for what you did so your issues didn’t lie with him, but rather his star employee, Colin Ritman. The man was a legend in the gaming world and you would be an idiot not to know how talented he really was. Not to mention, he was extremely attractive.

While you could appreciate his work ethic and vision, you couldn’t stand the man himself. He was nothing but short and rude to you, never once addressing you like an actual person. In fact, the first day you started you had gone to introduce yourself and he had the absolute nerve to roll his eyes at you before going back to his computer screen. Since that day, you did everything in your power to avoid him.

“Y/N, would you mind meeting me in my office” Mr. Thakur had asked while passing the copier room you were currently in. “Of course, sir. I’ll be there in a minute!” you replied, finishing up the last few copies you were working on. After finishing the last copy, you collected the stack of papers before rushing over to his office.

As you walked in, you noticed a young man sitting at the desk talking animatedly to Mr. Thakur. Next to him, sitting on the desk, sat Colin watching the exchange with a slight smile. It wasn’t until he noticed you walk in that it quickly turned into a grimace. “Oh, Y/N! Glad you could make it in. Let me introduce you to Stefan Butler. He is being hired on as a new developer.” Mr. Thakur stated, while gesturing to the young man sitting in front of him.

Stefan turned around to face you, giving you a shy smile and slight wave. “It’s nice to meet you Stefan! Welcome to the team” you said, putting on your best smile. That’s when you heard a slight scoff, instantly knowing who it came from.

“As I said, Stefan will be working a new game for us but will be doing work strictly from home. I might need to have you meeting with him every so often to make sure we stay on schedule” explained Mr. Thakur. After agreeing and going over the basic outline of what Stefan needed to get done and by what dates, he said his goodbyes leaving only you, Colin, and Mr. Thakur in the office.

“Is that all then? I still have some stuff I need to finish up for the day” Colin said, looking slightly annoyed that this little interview took up so much time. “I have some paperwork I need finish up as well, sir” you quickly added. It was after 5pm now and you knew you would be staying late to finish up the rest of your work.

“Ah, yes. We are all set here. I am going to be heading out now, so if you could lock up after you leave, Y/N that would be great” Mr. Thakur asked before saying his goodbyes and gathering his things. You and Colin took that as your cue to leave and went back to your desks. About an hour had passed since then and you were still finishing up some things when you noticed how quiet the office really was. You figured you were the only one left for the day.

Deciding to take a quick break and go grab a cup of coffee, you quickly made your way over to the small breakroom. As you waited for the new pot to finish up, your mind slowly started to drift over to Colin. He seemed to get along with just about everyone in the office and always greeted everyone with a warm smile, except you that is. You couldn’t figure out for the life of you why he seemed to hate everything about you.

It truly was a shame too, because if it weren’t for his poor attitude towards you, you might just start to develop feelings for the man. He was extremely intelligent and had a certain air of assurance about him. Despite being one of the best game developers out there, he seemed to be fairly down to earth. Never letting the praise of his work get to him, only shaking it off with a small smile and polite “thank you”. He was also extremely easy on the eyes. Tall boys with glasses had always been a sort of a weakness for you.

You were brought out of your thoughts as a loud voice made you jump, letting out a small squeak of surprise. Looking up to see the source of the voice, you locked eyes with the subject of your thoughts.

“Oi, you okay?” asked Colin, the look of disdain that usually graced his features whilst dealing with you gone, now replaced with a look of amusement mixed with a bit of concern. “Oh, so sorry. I must’ve spaced out for a bit” you replied softly, turning around so he couldn’t see the blush rising to your cheeks. He chuckled softly to himself, before clearing his throat. “So can I? Get one I mean.” he asked from behind you. He must’ve meant the coffee.

You slowly nodded, back still to him, as you poured him a cup as well. Turning around you simply held out your hand to him, offering him a cup of his own. He took it gratefully and started to take a sip, as you blurted out exactly what was on your mind, “Why do you hate me”? Colin all but choked on the coffee as he looked at you in disbelief. “Hate you? What the bloody hell are you talking about?” he asked with an exasperated sigh. It was your turn to roll your eyes.

“You know exactly what I mean! You have been nothing but rude to me since the day I started. I have been nothing but kind to you” you all but shouted back. The fact that he was feigning innocence annoyed you to no end. “I don’t hate you, Y/N” came his reply, before setting his coffee cup on the counted behind you. You were almost chest to chest at this point, your back flush against the counter. Your face was red one again, but no longer in embarrassment. You opened up your mouth to yell at him once more before but were cut-off by his lips on yours.

You stood there is total shock, staying completely still. That’s when you pushed him back. Colin, not expecting that response, stumbled back and looked at you incredulously. “What was that for?!” you asked, chest heaving in both anger and arousal. “I was trying to kiss you, you knob” he stated like it was the easiest thing in the world. “No, you don’t get to do that! You’ve been an absolute terror to me.” You said, pointing your finger at him. As angry as you were with him, you couldn’t help but want more.

“Jesus, for someone so smart you can be awfully dense can’t you?” he said walking towards you once again, “I don’t hate you, Y/N. Quite the opposite actually”. You tried to step back but you hit the counter yet again. “The moment you walked in those doors I knew you were going to cause problems. You’re a bloody distraction, you are” he whispered, hands going to gently grasp your waist. “A distraction? What are you going on about?” You asked, looking up at him. He kept one hand on your waist before slowly moving the other one up to cup your cheek. “You walk around this office in those cute little skirts, smiling at everyone you see. You’re downright breathtaking, not to mention smart” he all but breathed out at this point, “I can’t have distractions, Y/N. I have a job to do but the moment I saw you I knew you were going to be trouble for me”.

You stared up at him, in shock and awe of his confession, while the hand on your cheek drew slow patterns. “Let me show you how sorry I am for being such a wanker to you” he said sincerely. Smiling softly, he lowered his head again to pull you in for another kiss. This time you were ready for it and kissed back happily. He pulled you flush against him, deepening the kiss and your head was spinning. You broke away, panting due to him quite literally stealing your breath away.

“Does this mean I’m forgiven?” he asked, resting his forehead against yours. You laughed lightly before capturing his lips in a chaste kiss. “Take me out on a proper date and we’ll see, Ritman” you said, pulling yourself away and heading back to your desk. “We have work to finish, no distractions, yea?” you said over your shoulder with a playful smile on your face. Colin just stood there chuckling to himself. You were going to be the death of him and he couldn’t think of a better way to go.


End file.
